1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for analyzing an address for the next generation integrated network service, and more particularly to an address analysis method for the next generation integrated network service applicable to an integrated network for making it possible to establish an originating or terminating call service in all kinds of address schemes while the integrated network interworks with a wired/wireless integrated network, and a computer-readable recording medium for implementing the address analysis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, the Internet for providing people with much abundant information through the medium of a computer has been composed of numerous virtual spaces, each called a Web site. The Internet has been rapidly developed along with a variety of communication networks being also rapidly developed. As one of these communication networks, there has been proposed a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) having numerous lines throughout the world.
As people's desires and technology required for more convenient living rapidly increase, many developers are intensively conducting research into a variety of new methods for more effectively use the Internet. One of the methods is a method for enabling a telephone, being a general main communication means, to be more conveniently used for surfing the Internet. Such a representative example is a commercial communication service such as an “Internet Phone” service or a “Dial Pad” service. Such typical techniques provide a user with a communication service over the Internet using a wide-range communication line and their own program on condition that the user clicks a phone number previously inputted or registered into the program.
The above techniques recognize a unique identifier (ID) related to a subscriber's address over a variety of communication networks as well as the Internet, request a destination terminal's identifier from a server, and establish interconnection setup between the server and the destination terminal using an address of a real destination terminal. As a network becomes complicated and various terminals have been developed, a complicated interconnectivity between servers may be formed and much effort for establishing a mutual interworking operation between protocols is needed.
In recent times, a recent trend of providing a subscriber with a convenience of use by integrating a variety of networks into one network requires an address analysis function conveniently applicable to an address scheme for supporting various kinds of protocols. In particular, at a current point of time having a development direction (i.e., a voice service, a data service, a wired/wireless integrated network service), there is a need for a new address analysis technique to be applicable to all kinds of address schemes, for example, an ITU-T (International Telecommunications Union Telecommunication) E.164 and E.191 or a NSAP (Network Service Access Point) defined by an ISO (International Organization for Standardization) 8348, etc.
However, as for a typical address analysis method, a PSTN system and an ISDN (Integrated Services Digital Network) system can respectively accommodate only an E.164 address scheme, and an ATM (Asynchronous Transfer Mode) system can accommodate only an NSAP address scheme. Such a typical address analysis method is applied to only a local area, so that an address analysis method of an overall integrated network becomes ineffective in the case where the typical address analysis method interworks with the next generation integrated network, resulting in difficulties in managing the integrated network and in providing an integrated network interworking service.
One representative example for solving the above difficulties is described in Korean Patent Application No. 1999-59968 (“INTEGRATED ATM NAMER SYSTEM CAPABLE OF SETTING UP SHORTCUT PATH IN NEXT GENERATION INTERNET AND METHOD THEREOF”), which is incorporated herein by reference. This method provides an originating call service on the Internet, provides traffics between a host destination and a router, and classifies the traffics into an IP (Internet Protocol) traffic, an IPoA traffic, and a pure ATM traffic according to characteristics of interfaces and the traffics in such a way that it provides a shortcut path in response to a destination address.
However, since the aforesaid method in Korean Patent Application No. 1999-59968 only considers an Internet network for providing an ATM-based Internet service capable of setting up a shortcut path used for an integrated destination name address analysis function, it has a limitation in analyzing an address accommodating all address schemes for establishing an integrated network interworking service, and further, and it is unable to design/construct/manage the next generation integrated network.
Another representative example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,384 (“Address Analysis for Asynchronous Transfer Mode Node with PNNI (Private Network-Network Interface) Protocol”), for storing PNNI protocol address information in an inactive mode, providing a call establishment state using an integrated table of an active mode upon receiving a network connection request, and thus effectively managing address information. However, this method has no address analysis method for accommodating all address schemes in case of being interoperable with the integrated network, resulting in a difficulty in managing the integrated network interworking operation.